my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinra Yabaki
Backstory Shinra was born in Fukuoka, Japan. He had a twin brother and sister as well as two parents who helped cheer him on. When Shinra and his siblings were young they were always rowdy and trouble makers for their parents but got along great. When the three of them were on their way to school a villain attacked them and were swiftly saved by a hero who from then on start to admire. After that the three of them decided to train to become pro heroes. They went to watch heroes fighting everyday and decided to train their quirks in the process. They enjoyed life to the absolute fullest. However this joy was short lived as Shinra's family was attacked by a villain and all of them were killed, except for Shinra who was saved by the hero Starlight. After this incident Shinra was brought to the hospital to have his wounds dressed and there he met the hero who saved him, Starlight, and he thanked him. After thanking Starlight he layed down depressed but was surprised to hear Starlight talk to him. Starlight said, "You have no one left. So what to do now?" Shinra replied saying he didn't know but then Starlight asked if Shinra wanted to be a hero and Shinra agreed. He thought Starlight would have just left after saying words of encouragement so his next word were very surprising. "How about I train you to be the best hero you can be? But to do that I need to have authority over you so how about I adopt ya?" Shinra was stunned and shocked that a pro hero said that but he wasn't going to let this chance pass by so Shinra agreed to be the adopted son of Starlight. Ever since he was adopted by Starlight, Hikari Sokudo, he has trained his quirk with him for hours each day, to the point of surpassing most pros. Eventually he transferred into Kintaru High to train with other students who were at his level. while he was there he became one of the 7 Sins of Kintaru, which were the strongest and most powerful students in the school. He got along with the other sins well and even was declared Natsu Tsunda's rival. The other sins Suume Suraimu, Kao Kabano, Ohki Tatami, Shiki Zahto, and Kakura Noramora quickly became friends with Shinra and admired his spirit. After Shinra joined the sins he had 1v1 matches against the other sins and lost to each one of them but instead of getting discouraged he used his new friends to boost his strength and confidence. In the sins he was given the title of Gluttony due to his thirst for strength and power. He eventually had rematches with all of the sins and only lost to 3 of them (Shiki Zahto, Kao Kabano, Kakura Noramora). He even had a chance to go up against the best student from class 1-A when there classes decided to train together. Hikari believed that out of all the sins Shinra had the highest room for change and potential to become the #1 hero. He passes his licence exam with flying colors and became an intern for Endeavor and Hawks at some point in his life. Appearance Shinra is a young black haired male with bright yellow eyes that turn red when his quirk is in action. His hero outfit looks like a black and red warden outfit with horns on the hat. He also changes his hair to gray while in his hero outfit. Personality Shinra is quite smart and strategic while in battle but outside of battle he is very kind and determined and always does what he thinks is right even if it's against the law. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Shinra has incredible leg strength that can knock a car a few feet back with a solid kick and he can lift about 170 lbs with one arm Quirk Shinra's quirk is Ignition. Ignition allows the user to ignite specific parts of their body to increase power, speed, and destructive abilities of their attacks. The fire created from the quirk can be manipulated and controlled by the user. Overuse of the quirk can cause the user to burn themselves or go into a heat stroke like state. Moves These are move Shinra made with his quirk. * Ignite: '''Ignites a part of his body. * '''Thrust: The user ignites their legs/feet to hover/fly through the air. * Boost Thrust: Moves slightly slower than the human eye can see. * Explosion Thrust: Causes an explosion(s) out of his feet ** Arm Thrust: '''Same things can do with arms. * '''Time Shattering Heaven Step: Causes Shinra to move so fast that he disappears from reality for a millisecond and reappear somewhere else. The move can defy time. Unstoppable. Causes Shinra to burnout afterwards. Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Characters